The Six
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: Six of Draco Malfoy's ex-girlfriends gather at The Three Broomsticks to discuss which of them had it worst. Which will it be? Inspired by/loosely based on Six the Musical (don't need to be familiar with it though!) T for later chapters.
1. Ex-Girlfriends

_A/N: Jumping back into the multichapter fic world with this fun little story based on Six the Musical. (My multi-shipper heart is very happy right now.) If you're not familiar with Six, a) you absolutely don't need to be to enjoy this story and b) you should give it a listen, it's fun! Chapters will mostly be titled after the songs and there will be some parallels between the queens and the women here. Enjoy! _

**The Six**

Chapter 1: Ex-Girlfriends

The six women certainly made an odd group, seated by the fire in The Three Broomsticks: two Gryffindors, three Slytherins, and a Ravenclaw. An unlikely assortment of former Hogwarts students though they were, if passers-by knew what they had in common, they would perhaps understand what had brought them to the wizarding pub on that chilly October night. Madam Rosmerta had done a double take when she first saw them all seated together, but wisely chose to take their drink orders without comment.

One woman, with bushy brown hair and a bossy demeanor, called the rest of the women to order.

"Ladies," said Hermione Granger, "we are all here tonight because of one man-"

"I'll drink to that," said the redhead of the group, raising her glass in the air.

"Getting an early start, Weasley?" smirked the shortest of the three dark-haired women. She had a pug-like face, but carried herself with an air of supreme self-importance.

"Shut it, Parkinson," Ginny retorted, taking a big gulp of wine.

"I don't blame you," Pansy said scathingly. "If he had cheated on _me_, I'd want to drink myself silly too."

Ginny glowered at her and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "You think he didn't cheat on you, too?"

The other two dark-haired women, clearly sisters, glanced at each other; they seemed to be communicating something with only their eyes.

Hermione clapped her hands. "As I was saying, we're all here tonight because of one man: Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, is _that_ why we're here?" said a dreamy voice to her left. "I was under the impression that this was just a fun girl's night out."

"Not exactly, Luna," said Ginny. "I believe some of us," she looked pointedly at Pansy and the Greengrass sisters, "wanted to compare stories."

The older of the two sisters finally spoke up. "It's only fair, after everything each of us went through at his hands-"

"Speak for yourself, Daphne," Pansy said, her nose in the air.

"Pansy," warned the younger sister.

"What?" Pansy tossed her hair over her shoulder. "By Salazar, you are SO self-righteous, Astoria. Who'd you find to babysit for you tonight, anyway?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "My mother, although I don't see what business it is of yours, Pansy."

Pansy rather looked like she wanted to say something nasty in return, but a glare from Daphne kept her quiet. Luna, who had been watching the exchange between the Slytherin women with great interest, seemed rather disappointed by this.

Hermione cleared her throat and nudged Ginny.

"Okay, now that we've cleared that up," Ginny said swiftly, "who wants to start?"

Hermione immediately raised her hand, and the three Slytherins laughed.

"This isn't school, Granger," Daphne sneered.

The brunette blushed and lowered her arm. "I know that."

"Well, I thought maybe we could go in chronological order," Ginny said. "You know, starting with whoever dated him first-"

"Me," said Pansy smugly.

"-and ending with whoever dated him last." Ginny downed her glass and signalled for another.

"That would be me," Hermione sighed, although it was hard to tell whether she was disappointed at the thought of going last or by the fact that she had dated Draco Malfoy at all.

"That's a nice idea, Ginny." Luna flashed her a benevolent smile and sipped her cocktail.

"Yeah, it's..." Astoria caught her sister's eye. "It's not bad." She quickly feigned interest in her long, green nails.

"Fine, Pansy can start," Daphne huffed, looking extremely put out.

"Oh, no, I couldn't _possibly,_" Pansy protested, but she was smiling.

"Just get started, would you?" Ginny said sullenly.

The five women directed their attention to Pansy, who was evidently very pleased to be going first. She leaned forward conspiratorially; the others followed suit a moment later. "Right. Well, suffice it to say, Draco and I had a complicated relationship..."

* * *

_Stay tuned for Catherine of Aragon-I mean, Pansy's tale!_


	2. No Way (Pansy)

_Warnings for language, cattiness, and implied assault (just in case) in this chapter._

_Author's notes to follow!_

* * *

**The Six**

Chapter 2: No Way

_I leaned forward and watched as the other women did the same a moment later._

_"Right. Well, suffice it to say, Draco and I had a complicated relationship..."_

I paused for dramatic effect, my eyes sweeping the five pairs staring back at me. I relished being the center of attention. I just needed to find a way to make things interesting...

"We went to the Yule Ball back in fourth year, of course," I continued. "But I suppose he was always a bit...mysterious. Hard to reach, sometimes."

Weasley let out a long, exaggerated sigh. "I could have guessed as much, Parkinson. I really hope you have something a bit juicier than that or I am going to fall asleep." She began to make snoring noises as though to prove her point.

I swelled indignantly. Weasley was being a right pain in the arse. Who was she to dictate what I said?

"I'll get to the more exciting stuff, Weasley, I'm just trying to set the scene. We dated for a long time, so it may take me a little while to cover everything."

"I'm with Weasley here, Pansy, skip to the action," Daphne smirked. Some _friend_ she was.

"If she even got any," Weasley said under her breath. I glared at her; Daphne, however, looked at her appraisingly.

"Damn, Weasley."

The redhead shrugged. "I'm just not surprised that he never really paid her much attention. He was pursuing me while stringing her along for a really long time. I'm talking at least a year, if not longer."

I wished I could punch something. Draco had been leading me on _and_ chasing after Weasley at the same time? The unfairness of it all was almost too much to bear. While I had long suspected Draco was unfaithful to me, I never would have guessed it would have been with _Weasley_, of all people. I suppose I should have seen it coming, though, if his behavior at the Yule Ball was any indication...

Meanwhile, Granger's jaw had dropped. It was almost comical, really. "You never told me that, Gin!"

"Never told you what?" Weasley the Homewrecker said innocently.

I could see that she had gotten some red lipstick on the sleeve of her dress, which made me smirk. Weasley was a total mess. Served her right.

"That your involvement with Draco started while he was still with Pansy," Granger said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, because I knew you wouldn't like it," Weasley shrugged.

Granger sighed. "You're right, I wouldn't have. Damn, now I actually feel kind of bad for you, Pansy."

I rolled my eyes. It was a bit too late for Granger's pity, and I didn't want it anyway.

"Excuse me," Loony's airy voice cut in, "but what were we talking about?"

Everyone turned to stare at her. She stared back with those creepy grey eyes, looking entirely unabashed.

"I think there's a Wrackspurt in here. Troublesome creatures. So...who was saying what?"

"Pansy was telling us about her relationship with Draco. Or trying to, anyway," Astoria chimed in, giving Weasley a pointed look for which I was very grateful.

"Hey!" Weasley protested. "I just wanted her to get to the good stuff. And I'd like to point out that your sister agreed with me!"

I had had enough of the bickering. And of that infuriating Weasley.

"Ladies!" I shrieked. "We'll be here all night if you don't let me finish!"

Granger nodded. "She's right. I need to get home to Ron-"

"Oooh," Daphne said mockingly while I shuddered.

"-and I'm sure everyone else here has places to go too," she finished, ignoring Daphne.

"Thanks, Granger," I said begrudgingly. "Anyway, Draco wasn't always very nice to me. I know I pretended otherwise, but...who better to understand than his other exes?" Five heads nodded back at me, and, bolstered by their support, I began my tale.

* * *

_I had been so excited when Draco had asked me - in a rather unenthusiastic manner, but still, he had asked me! - to the Yule Ball. I spent weeks trying to find the perfect dress, and finally landed on one: a frilly, pale pink number. It showed off just enough cleavage and accentuated my curves perfectly. Draco was going to positively _drool _when he saw me in it. Or so I thought. _

_The night of the ball, I met Draco in the Slytherin common room. He looked so sharp in his dress robes; I felt a warmth in my stomach whenever I looked at him that couldn't be explained away. _

_"Shall we?" he said - somewhat stiffly, I thought - before offering up his arm. I giggled and looked around at all the other Slytherin girls triumphantly before grabbing ahold of the proffered limb. _

_My self-satisfied airs at having landed Draco Malfoy as my date were temporarily dashed when I reached the entrance hall and found that Granger had one-upped me, but I didn't dwell on it for too long. The Great Hall looked amazing and I couldn't wait to dance the night away with my Slytherin Prince._

* * *

Weasley snorted. "You called him your _Slytherin Prince_?"

"Gin, just let her finish," Granger groaned. Unfortunately for her, I also heard her add, "And hope she makes it quick."

"I have a lot of ground to cover," I said petulantly. "It's not going to be that quick, Granger."

Granger went bright red, looking very much like the schoolgirl she used to be - the one who would get embarrassed at being told off by the teacher.

"You're free to leave," Astoria pointed out.

"And miss what you all have to say about Draco?" Granger straightened up in her chair. "I think not."

"I rather like the idea of him being your Slytherin Prince, Pansy," Lovegood said serenely. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"_Speaking_ of rings," Daphne cut in, "have you _seen_ the rock he gave Romilda Vane?"

I shuddered. I was all for massive bling, but it had to be tasteful. Not like the bright blue diamond Romilda Vane had been seen flaunting. "Unfortunately, yes. Who hasn't? It's in the papers practically every day. It's hideous, though, if you ask me."

"I still can't believe he's marrying _her_," Weasley scoffed. "She's a total slag."

"And you're not, Weasley?" I asked, watching with satisfaction as the redhead pursed her lips. Ha! She couldn't even deny it.

"She probably slipped him a love potion," muttered Astoria. "Didn't she try and land Potter with one in sixth year?"

"Yes," Granger sniffed. "Smuggled it into the castle disguised as perfume, she later bragged."

"I'm sure it just _kills_ you that someone broke the rules right under your nose, Granger, but I'd really like Pansy to continue her story," Daphne drawled.

They all turned expectantly back to me. I basked in the attention for another moment before continuing.

* * *

_The Christmas feast was even more magnificent than usual, probably on account of the visiting schools. All through dinner, I giggled at practically everything Draco said that could be considered funny. He seemed to find this annoying, because his mouth was set in a thin line and he kept huffing through his nose, but I didn't care. I was just thrilled to be the envy of the other girls in my House, and besides, the best part of the evening hadn't even started yet. _

_Finally, after what felt like an eternity, it was time to dance. I had been looking forward to this most of all. What girl wouldn't have, with Draco Malfoy as her date? _

_I was disappointed when Draco sneered and said he wasn't planning on dancing, but I put on a brave face and pretended I didn't like dancing either. I wasn't about to tell him that the Weird Sisters were one of my favorites, for fear that he might have something unpleasant to say about that too. _

_I spent the next few songs trying to talk to him, but he was too busy looking over at Longbottom and his date, Weasley. I watched them for a moment, too, privately torn between wanting to laugh at Longbottom's clumsiness and feeling sorry for Weasley, who had to put up with the idiot. _

("Gee, thanks," Weasley muttered, glaring at me.)

_Finally, however, it seemed to me that Draco had been watching Weasley a little _too _long. _

_"Are you having fun checking Weasley out?" I snapped. _

_"I wasn't checking her out," he replied smoothly, but I saw him fiddle with the collar of his dress robes, which I knew from past experience was something he did when he was lying about something._

_I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It wouldn't do to make a big scene about it now. Perhaps I could direct his attention elsewhere…_

_"What do you think of Viktor Krum and Granger? I didn't see that one coming, did you?"_

_"No."_

_I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't, so I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to gain his attention once more. It seemed, however, that he now had his eye on Daphne and Adrian Pucey. The couple was dancing gracefully only a few metres away from where we stood. _

_Daphne looked gorgeous _("Thank you," Daphne said smugly) _in her floor-length midnight blue ball gown, her hair pulled up in a bun with soft tendrils hanging down. Adrian had cleaned up nicely too, and seemed to be having a good time. I stared wistfully at them, hoping Draco would change his mind and decide to pull me onto the dance floor as well._

_Tearing my eyes away from the handsome couple, I announced that I was going to get drinks. Draco didn't even bother to respond, much less thank me, so I rolled my eyes and left him to ogle what felt like every other girl there but me._

* * *

"_Merlin_," Granger said sympathetically. "That sounds horrible."

I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "That's just how he was with me. Always looking for the next best thing, I suppose."

"And you never confronted him about it?" Weasley wanted to know. I shook my head.

"What was the point?" I asked, my voice bitter. "He would just deny it anyway."

Astoria reached out and put her hand on my arm. I was mortified to find myself tearing up at the gesture, and stared down at Astoria's nails to keep from crying in front of the other women.

"It's okay to admit that he hurt you," Astoria said gently. "That's why we're here, isn't it? To get this stuff off of our collective chests?"

"_I_ thought we were here because the prat's engaged," Daphne said, "and we wanted to gossip about him."

"Gossiping isn't very nice," Lovegood the Goody Two-Shoes joined in with a frown.

I ignored her admonition and Daphne's snarky comment and took a shuddering breath.

"You're right, Astoria. Perhaps I ignored the signs for too long, telling myself there was no way he was trying to replace me…I put up with so much of his shit, you know?" I said, cursing my voice for sounding so shaky.

"Honestly, I don't know why you did," Granger said, shaking her head.

"Because she was too in love with him to notice his faults," Daphne said dryly. Astoria shot her a warning glance, and I made a note to privately thank her for that later.

"I was _loyal_ to him!" I corrected, stung. "That's more than I can say for you, Daphne."

Daphne, as predicted, gave me a nasty look. I smirked back triumphantly.

"Hit a nerve, did I, Daph?" I said innocently. Daphne merely took a sip of her drink and shared a look with her sister.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to share," Granger began.

"It most certainly was not!" I said indignantly. What was it with everyone trying to rush me?

"Then get on with it, Parkinson, other people want to have their say as well," Weasley huffed.

"Excuse me, but I would just like to remind you that I dated Draco longer than any of you and therefore have more to talk about!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Madam Rosmerta giving me an icy glare, so I lowered my voice. "I guess I can try and pick just one more memory, though."

"That would be best, I think," Lovegood said cheerfully. "I need to get home and tend to my baby orfle." She beamed and looked around the table as if this was the most delightful news in the world. I was sure that the other women were just as baffled about orfles as I was, but no one ventured to ask Lovegood what they were.

Astoria looked embarrassed. "I probably should have mentioned that I can't be out too long, either. My mum doesn't like to stay up too late, and it _was_ really kind of her to watch Scorpius on such short notice."

"Alright, I get it," I snapped, feeling more than a little put out. "I'll just tell you all one more little story, then."

I thought for a moment. What could I tell the rest of them that would _really_ show that I had had the worst experience with Draco?

And then it hit me. The strip club incident.

* * *

_"Where are we going?" I asked Draco, looking around uneasily. I pushed my hair out of my face; it had become untidy during our Side-Along Apparation to the deserted sidewalk we now stood on. _

_"You'll see," was his cryptic reply. I had to hurry to keep up with his long strides. Glancing at his face, I saw his usual smirk was present, which didn't tell me much at all. _

_We reached our apparent destination a few minutes later: a plain black door with no door knob set into the side of a low brick building. The windows, I noticed, were all covered up, and my sense of foreboding increased._

_I huddled closer to Draco and pulled my cloak around myself more tightly._

_"Where are we going?" I asked again. _

_Draco sneered down at me and tapped the door with his wand. A disembodied voice spoke from what seemed to be right above our heads, and I jumped._

_"Welcome to Bulstrode's," the somewhat nasal voice said._

_I gaped at Draco._

_"Bulstrode? As in…"_

_"Dear old Millie? Yeah." Draco cleared his throat. "Two for Malfoy."_

_The voice spoke again. "You may enter."_

_Draco reached for the doorknob that had suddenly appeared, and a moment later, I found myself looking into a smoky hallway. Loud music drifted out, leading me to believe this was some kind of club. _

_Draco sauntered in, and I followed, taking in the plain black walls. The hallway ended abruptly, however, before I could acclimate myself. _

_I blinked. I was suddenly standing - where had Draco gone? - in a darkened room with flashing neon lights. At the far end of the room was a stage...with poles on it. Where scantily clad women were writhing around. _

(All five women gasped, varying looks of horror upon their faces.)

_Draco Malfoy had taken me to a bloody strip club. I was going to hex his arse into next week, if I could just figure out where he had gotten to. _

_After inching past several booths, out of which I could hear many pleasurable noises, I finally spotted him up near the stage. I stalked up to him, careful not to let anything - or anyone - touch me, and poked his arm with all the aggression I could muster. _

_"Hey!" I shouted. He turned and looked at me, raising a single platinum-blond brow. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why did you bring me to this...this _place_?!" I all but screamed. _

_He grinned and held a hand to his ear. "What was that, Parkinson? I can't hear you."_

_I knew full well by his shit-eating grin that he could in fact hear me, but I motioned him away from the stage anyway. To my utter relief, he followed a moment later._

_"What the hell are we doing here?" I yelled once we were a suitable distance from the strippers. _

_"I thought it would be a laugh," was all he said. _

_"A _laugh_? You brought me to a bloody strip club because you thought it would be _funny_?"_

_"Oh, lighten up, Pans." Lighten up? _Lighten up?! _Oh, he was in for it. _

_"How did you even know about this place, Draco?" I asked, my hands planted firmly on my hips. "Have you-have you been here before?"_

_"What business is that of yours?" He was smiling, but the smile was cold; he didn't look amused at all._

_"What business is it of mine? You're my boyfriend, for fuck's sake!" I took a deep breath. Draco had taken advantage of me for far too long, and I was tired of it. _

_"I've put up with a lot of your shit over the years. I never said a _word _about the rumors I heard, but I'm not keeping quiet anymore. I won't. No way," I said, jutting out my chin. Draco sighed. _

_"That's a shame. We had a good arrangement, Parkinson. You looked the other way, while I-"_

Smack.

_My boyfriend staggered back, holding his left cheek and looking stunned. I turned and ran out of Bulstrode's, certain I had a similar look of shock on my face._

_I broke up with Draco Malfoy the very next day._

* * *

A short silence followed the end of my story.

Granger's mouth was hanging open again. "I-wow, Pansy," she said weakly.

"Oh, wipe that dumb look off your face, Granger," I said, but I was secretly pleased to see the Gryffindor Princess look so awed.

Weasley, who had just finished another glass of wine, looked equally impressed. "Fuck, Parkinson. That's rough. Good for you, finally standing up for yourself, though. Merlin knows Draco gets away with more than he should." She flagged down Madam Rosmerta and asked for six shots of firewhisky.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Pansy Parkinson," she said solemnly, and tossed the shot back. The other women and I followed her example; Granger and Lovegood coughed as theirs went down but recovered quickly.

"Do you feel better now, Pansy?" Astoria asked, rubbing my arm in comforting circles.

"I do," I admitted. "It feels good to talk about how our breakup _really_ went down. _The Daily Prophet_ never got anywhere close to the truth."

Granger laughed. "I could have told you that. All that paper did in our fourth year was print lies, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" I felt uncomfortable thinking about it. "Sorry about that. Having been on the receiving end of it myself now...it _sucks_."

Granger tilted her head, and I guessed that the brunette was trying to gauge my sincerity. After a moment, she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Water under the bridge," she proclaimed.

I turned to Daphne and Astoria to see how they felt about this development. Daphne, not surprisingly, looked distinctly unimpressed, but Astoria looked pleased.

"It's good to see the old rivalries start to fade," she said, clapping her hands together.

"Don't get too excited," her sister warned. "Some wounds run too deep."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weasley demanded.

"Not now, Weasley," Daphne said dismissively.

Weasley opened her mouth to say something else, but thankfully, Granger nudged her and looked at Lovegood.

"Luna? Any thoughts before we move on to Ginny?"

Lovegood started and looked around. "Oh, yes, I think Pansy should open her own strip club. It would be a great way to get over Draco."

I burst out laughing, and soon, everyone else had joined in.

"Okay," Weasley said at last, drying her eyes, "I guess I'm up, huh?"

* * *

Word count: 3276

_A/N: First of all, h__uge thanks to RubberS0ul and percabethbooklion for reviewing the previous chapter. percabethbooklion also had the idea that Draco's engagement could be the impetus for the characters' meeting!_

_Second, yes,__ the characters are to some extent over exaggerated. I promise I do write about them in more sensitive ways in other stories (especially Luna, who just seems like a ditz here). _

_Third, regarding the whole strip club thing: there's a line in "No Way" (the song this chapter was based on) that goes, "If you thought it'd be funny, to send me to a nunnery," (a "nunnery," in Shakespeare's time, at least, was slang for a brothel) that provided the inspiration for that particular scene. Hope you enjoyed the references to other lines in Six (if you're familiar with it) and to certain canon events. ;)_

_Reviews are loved! Expect Ginny's chapter in a week or so (I'll try and post every Wednesday), if all goes well. _


End file.
